


The Yetis [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Snowed In, Typical Night Vale Weirdness, yeti invasion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Night Vale, you may have noticed that the town is currently under four feet of snow."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Yetis [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jelazakazone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Yetis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/977731) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ITPE%202013/the%20yetis.mp3) | **Size:** 8.28 MB | **Duration:** 0:08:58
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132013122775.zip) | **Size:** 4.1 MB | **Duration:** 0:08:58

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the 2013 #ITPE as a treat for jelazakazone.  
> Podbook compiled by fleurrochard.


End file.
